1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device in which a movable unit is rotatably coupled with a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a digital camera or a video camera, may include a body and a display unit including a display portion such as a liquid crystal display. The display unit is coupled with the body and is rotatable with respect to the body around a first axis and a second axis. Such a camera can easily perform photographing at various angles by rotating the display unit.
However, with such an electronic device, a proper image cannot be displayed on the display portion unless a display form of an image to be displayed on the display portion is changed in accordance with a rotation state of the display unit.
That is, with an electronic device in which a movable unit is rotatably coupled with a body, control has to be performed in accordance with a state or orientation of the movable unit with respect to the body.